


Light of Mine

by star_wars_drabbles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo is thirsty, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_drabbles/pseuds/star_wars_drabbles
Summary: Oh little light of mine, how you forsake me.The Nightshade Witch of Ren, a name that brings fear. Harbinger of revenge and corrupt justice, he’s the number one target of The Church. You are an average young woman of the village, trying to escape your strict parents and The Church. Fate has it that your paths are intrinsically linked, to the disdain of well…everyone.





	1. Damned

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the Witch AU

 

Kylo Ren was working on requests, when Armitage Hux entered his shop. He sold unspeakable things, magic that was widely used but left unacknowledged. He observed the man with narrowed eyes; watching as a sinister spirit seemed to swirl around him.

“Hux, what do you want?” This wasn’t his first time as a customer, Hux wasn’t afraid to abuse his wealth to attain power. He was quite well versed in the occult, to the misfortune of his enemies.

“I have a sea serpent’s scale and many moonberries, along with 50 golden coins. It’s more than necessary, but I have a feeling you won’t like what I‘m about to ask.” Hux lays his pay on the table for Kylo to examine.

“I need to know what you’re asking before I consider this.”

Hux pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, “There’s this maiden,” He starts. Kylo raises his brows; he could tell already he wasn’t going to like this. “She is to be my betrothed, well supposed to be. Y/N L/N, I’ve been courting her for years.”

“Get to the point,” Kylo rolls his eyes.

“I want you to hex her, that little witch…”

“I’m amused that you use witch as an insult,” Kylo chuckles.

“Right, my apologies. But I’d like you to hex her, the woman has tricked me, making me think that she would marry me, taking my gifts and money, only to refuse my proposal!” Hux complains angrily.

“So you want me to hex a woman because she rejected you? Sounds like a personal problem.”

“If you don’t do it I’ll just go to someone else, it doesn’t matter who,” Hux threatens. The problem was that it did matter, people would call Kylo cruel but there were others that would torture people just for their own amusement and that mean that you would end up truly hurt.

“Give me some time to think about it.”

“Fine, but tomorrow you better have an answer.” Hux points. He leaves with his money and treasures, leaving Kylo to make a decision.

Kylo decided to consult his well of wills, to get some insight on who you were to help in making his decision. He places his palms flat atop of the black water and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.

He sees a basket, full with various berries. Not far away is you, sitting near a bush and picking berries, piling them into your apron. Your hair is down, and you smile briefly as you’re imagining something happy. You look to see if anyone is watching, before taking some a strawberry and popping it into your mouth. Kylo takes a gulp of air as he breaks away from the trance.

There was absolutely no way that he could fill Hux’s request. You were a vision of beauty and kindness; you would never harm another soul. Kylo wouldn’t be able to sleep at night if he hurt you, sure he could be a monster but only to those who he felt deserved it. Especially with this feeling in his chest he had at the sight of you, which made him feel warm and all tingly over, he had to make sure that you wouldn’t get hurt. 

The first place he looked was the field, that he saw in his vision. Luckily you were still there, laying in the grass and enjoying the sun on your face. Kylo doesn’t know how to approach you, he might seem terrifying to you, dressed in black, his under eyes where even lined with khol. He didn’t belong in such bright light, he belonged to the shadows. He reminded himself that thsi was for a worthy cause and began to walk towards you.

You didn’t hear him, but when it seemed like a dark cloud blocked out the sun you looked up, only to see a man. He looked regal...perhaps he was a prince, a dark prince that is. He wore a long black cape that blew with the breeze, big black feathers covering his shoulders. His nose was particularly striking, standing proud against his face. His lips, pink against the contrast of his pale skin, probably from very little sun. They looked so pouty, kissable almost. Oh christ you were staring.

“Excuse me, sorry to bother you Lady L/N, but there’s something I must tell you,” Kylo addresses you. You sit up and get ready to stand, but he quickly kneels to your level. “No need to get uncomfortable,” He explains.

“I’m sorry but I don’t even know who you are?” You ask. 

“You may call me Kylo, and that’s all,” He gestures with a wave of the hand.

“Okay Kylo, what have you got to tell me?” You asked. It was quite strange for a man to come up to you like this, normally you were always alone here. If your parents knew that you were alone, with a man, you certainly wouldn’t be allowed to return by yourself. Even if you felt yourself to be a perfectly capable young woman. They would find some way to interfere in your business. Enough of them, you needed to give this ethereal man your attention.

“It’s not pleasant, but someone has come to me with the intention to hex you, I’m sure you know him. Hux?” You roll your eyes at that name. 

“Unfortunately, and did you say hex?” 

“Yes, I am a witch if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Wow, how lovely! I’ve never met a witch before.” You had always been curious about witches, wanted to know if they were like what your parents said or the same as the books you read. Kylo observes this little sparkle in your eye when you say that, funnily you completely ignore the part where he said he was going to almost hex you. How cute.

“More importantly you have a man who wishes to do you ill intent, and since I plan on refusing him tomorrow it will mean that he will go to someone far worse than myself.” 

“What do I even do about that, I don’t know anyone who could help me.” Normally most people would have a witch they could go for stuff like this, but growing up under The Church meant you were forbidden from even talking with one. Of course, at this point in your independence you could care less about such a silly rule that you didn’t believe.

“I can help you, that’s why I came here.” Kylo tells you.

“How kind of you, what do you need me to do?” 

“We need to go to your home,” He explains. You must not know who he is, to trust him so blindly. He could tell that you were somewhat naïve, of course that only made him feel more strongly about you. He followed you to your house, helping to carry some of the berries you just picked. Seeing you in person was much different than his vision, in real life he could smell you and sense your energy. Both of which made you all the more enticing to him, he took a deep breath and got a whiff of your scent, which almost made him moan. 

Everything about you was arousing...from your seeming innocence to the way your blouse hugged your breasts, Kylo was enraptured. He’d seduce you, but your safety was much more important for now. However in the future...it could certainly happen, and Kylo’s mind quickly wandered to what that might be like.

He’d imagine that you’d be incredibly soft in comparison to him, how lovely it would feel to press you against the mattress and spread you wide…. _ Stop being a deviant!  _ Damn he made himself hard, luckily it was easily to conceal under his thick robes. It was already serving difficult not to think such things around you, true though it had been a while for him, it was no excuse. But he couldn’t help it when your smile called to him like a siren, he was already lost to you.

“Kylo, you can walk besides me you know,” You look back at him.

“Yes, I’m just trying to look out for you.”  _ Not just stare at your backside,  _ a woman wearing pants was a lovely sight. You shake your head.

“Perhaps, but I’d like to converse with you and it’s annoying to keep craning my neck,” You quip.

“Alright, I suppose I can look out from here.” He strides to meet you in two steps. 

“That’s better now I feel much safer.” You tease, making Kylo laugh. 

It had been a while since he had interacted with anyone besides a customer, and you reminded him that not everyone was horrible. Some people were actually enjoyable to talk to, especially you. Kylo hoped that this wouldn’t be the last time that he’d see you, though he would probably find some excuse to visit you at some point. “So, what kind of things do you do as a witch?” You interrupt his thoughts. 

“There’s no easy answer for that, I do many things,” He answers vaguely. 

“Yeah but like what?” You want to hear more about the world that had always been hidden from you. 

“You really don’t know much about magic do you?” 

“No, but I’d like to learn.” You shrug.

“Someday I’ll tell you, but not now okay?” Kylo promises. You nod to him. 

“This is it,” You point to your cottage. Kylo smiles, there are flowers all around, vines growing on the walls, it’s small but charming like he’d imagine it. He wondered how you ended up living here by yourself. 

Kylo places charms and protectants around the perimeter of your home, and also gives you a charm to wear. “Here, this is my most powerful charm, it should keep you safe,” He hands you the charm. It’s a family heirloom, passed down from his grandmother, a simple white stone with pattern carved into it. 

“Thank you Kylo, would you like to stay for tea?” You offer. Kylo considers it, he’d like nothing more than to stay but he knows that if he does he’d do something foolish like try to kiss you. He already felt like he had overstayed his welcome and he wasn’t ready to answer more of your questions, “I’m sorry I must go, I have some work to do.” He says. 

“That’s perfectly alright, it was nice meeting you Kylo,” You smile warmly at him. 

Kylo takes your hand, bringing your knuckles to his lips to leave a soft kiss. “Enchanté my dear, may we meet again.” 

The next morning you go out to fetch some water from the stream nearby, there and old woman gives you a gift that you cannot refuse. It’s a single rose and it reads as an omen. You’re hand moves before you can control it, taking it from the old woman’s hand. The thorns prick your fingers when you pick it up, the tiny prick of pain flooding your senses. The old woman flashes you a smile, and you’re filled with dread.

_ This girl, she’s pure _

_ Bring lots of pain _

_ A sprinkle of nightmares _

_ And a dash of blood _

_ Take her future away _

The curse was set, laughter heard in the distance. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you catch my movie reference you're awesome ;)

Kylo woke up in a cold sweat, another nightmare. He sighed and dragged his fingers through his hair, he felt the sleep deprivation weighing heavy on him, urging him just to lay back down. Instead, Kylo willed himself to get out of bed, deciding to start his day before dawn. He’d have to make more sun potion but he’d make it, anything was better than the horrors he saw when he closed his eyes. 

After finishing some chores and a few more requests, Kylo decided to check on you and see if anything had happened. He was worried about you, all vulnerable out in the middle of the woods. Sure he was as well, but he had many ways to protect himself and few would dare to go after him. You on the other hand, were an easy target. 

He thought back to yesterday, to your seeming innocence to who he was. It was refreshing really, not to be looked on with disgust or fear, called some kind of demon. However there fear was probably smart, he was an extremely gifted magic user, made even more powerful by his use of dark magic. It was...frowned upon, but Kylo found something attractive about the dark. It had always fascinated him, ever since he was young it was like he was destined to fall into it to the behest of his family of light magic users. 

He was hardly paying attention when he a strong whiff of blood overcame his senses, he felt a twinge of panic when he realized that it smelled very familiar. Sprinting to the source, Kylo was horrified to see you lying in a pile of your own blood. Please be alive, you can’t be dead, please. This is all my fault, I should have never...she’s alive! Kylo’s thoughts ran a mile a minute as he quickly swooped you into his arms, running back to his home to help you. 

Whatever curse had fallen upon you, was a deadly one. Kylo hadn’t seen this type of magic in a long time, there was only one who would do such a thing like this. 

He lays you on his bed, and immediately sets to work on you. He wets your lips with a few drops of black birch oil to stop the bleeding, you were still on death’s door but this would buy him some time. You released such a weak and small whimper that Kylo wouldn’t have heard it if he wasn’t listening, but he does and his heart almost breaks. You must be in so much pain, poor girl. To soothe you he gives you a powerful sedative, forcing your body to rest and recuperate. 

He carefully cleans off the blood, doing his best not to invade your privacy. A few drops of sweet syrup and water of life keep your body from giving out. Kylo rushes to his workbench, beginning to research the curse. He had to counteract it, as these were all temporary solutions and the longer he waited the more damage that would be done.

He promised himself that he would never open this book again, as the pages within still haunt him. But for you, he would look through the Necronomicon, no matter how much misfortune it would bring him. It was stupid of him to steal it from Snoke in the first place, and he regretted the only spell he cast from it deeply. Yet the only way to counteract a curse like this is to know it so that he could break it.   
The Necronomicon was a tricky text, it would often try and deceive the reader and make it incredibly difficult for them to find what they were looking for. Words would rearrange themselves, even switch languages, and reading them would take a great toll on the reader though the ones most sinister embraced it’s side effects willingly. 

Kylo worked late into the early hours of the next day, without break, until he found what he was looking for. He scrambled to fetch the ingredients which he luckily had, quickly making an antidote. The curse itself was far worse than he thought, and he wasn’t looking forward to dealing with it’s aftermath. To take something like that away...you at least deserved a choice in the matter. At least, you’d be alive. 

He didn’t sleep much last night, maybe dozed off for ten minutes by the fire, but his mind quickly found something more important to occupy his time. When he wasn’t caring for you, he was pacing around his bed, wringing his hands and just praying to any god that would have him that you’d be alright. 

When he does sleep, images from the Necronomicon haunt him, violently latching onto his fears and feeding off of them. Stoke the fire. A few drops on your lips. Pace. Repeat. 

Kylo was hardly taking care of himself, running off of a hefty concoction of potions to keep himself awake. After a few days he decides to change your clothes anyways, because the smell of blood still lingers on them and it bothers him immensely. Of course he looks away while he does it, fumbling with your dress and flinching back when he feels the skin of your bare breast. At least he didn’t see anything. He gives you an old black tunic to wear and washes your undergarments. 

He’s blushing as he looks at the pink lace in his hands but nonetheless continues to scrub them on his washboard and again when he sees them hanging over his fire. He certainly wished he was washing them under different circumstances, because it was just so intimate, something he had never really experienced with anyone. All of his encounters with people were business like, cold and unfeeling. Seeing you yesterday had peaked his interest in something he hadn’t thought about in a long time. 

Kylo was so relieved to see signs of life from you, from turning your head to more visible breathing, you were finally recovering. It took time, it was a few days more before you opened your eyes and another after that before you could speak. “Kylo,” You rasped. 

“Y/N! It’s a pleasure to hear your voice.” He was so happy he could kiss you right now. You weakly smile to him and he rushes over to you to cradle you in his arms, overcome with joy that you were coming back to him. “I was so worried, you were so close to death and you’re still very weak. Please, rest as much as you can,” He urges. 

You want to say no, that it’s already enough that he’s been caring for you for however long you were out. But your voice is to weak to say so many words and you can barely lift your head, so instead you use your strength to simple nod and close your eyes again. 

Later, Kylo feeds you and helps you go to the bathroom. You’re surprised that he’s willing to do such a thing, and quite embarrassed, but he very respectful and you appreciate his help nonetheless as it was better than making a mess of yourself. 

“May I read to you?” He asks. You nod with as much eagerness as you can muster. The sound of his voice is velvety and warm, and you don’t think you could ever get enough to it. You can hardly pay attention to what he’s saying, and after a few pages you fall back asleep. Kylo chuckles at you, next time he’ll have to choose something more stimulating. 

The next day you feel strong enough to stand and ask Kylo if you can take a bath. “I don’t know Y/N, I’d have to help you.” He bites his lip. He really did not think he’d be able to handle seeing you nude. 

“I know, but still I feel absolutely disgusting and I can’t go a minute longer without bathing. I must smell terrible to you.” You shake your head.

“Are you worried about what I think? It doesn’t bother me at all, and I’d rather not invade your privacy which I’ve already overstepped.”

“Well I don’t care either and I want a bath, so if you don’t help me I’ll do it myself,” You get out of bed, almost falling to your knees before Kylo catches you. “Fuck.” You curse. Your legs are weak after not using them for so long. 

“To the bath it is,” Kylo sighs. He looks you in the eye as he helps you undress, though he was very tempted to look down. He fills the bath with a lot of bubbles, until he can’t see anything but your face peaking out from under. 

“Did you have to use this many bubbles, this is ridiculous?” You ask incredulously. 

“Yes. Do you want me to wash your hair?” He offers. And that’s all he’s doing, hopefully the hot water and soap should be enough to cleanse the rest of you. It was a great test to his self control, as Kylo thought of many ways he could seduce you like this. Maybe one day he’d get the chance, not today. 

He lathered soap into your scalp, and began to gently wash you hair. You closed your eyes and laid back, enjoying the massage. “You better not fall asleep,” He warns. It would be very difficult to get you out of the tub that way. 

“I’ve always wanted a bathtub like this,” You say wistfully.   
“Hmm well when you’re my size a smaller one isn’t really an option,” He muses, and Kylo sure did love his baths. 

“I bet you could fit two people in here,” You joke. Though Kylo thinks you mean something different. Before he can say something he regrets, he dumps water on you to wash out the soap. “Hey!” Kylo laughs, before pouring more water on you. 

You turn around and scrunch your face at him, before splashing water at him. He just laughs even more, as you drench him with water. Suddenly he goes silent, eyes widening, your breasts pressed up against the tub and he could see your backside as the bubbles popped away. Kylo clears his throat, “I think it’s time to get out, can you empty the tub?”

For now, he’ll try and pretend he didn’t just see that. But realistically that image will be burned into his mind, and he’ll definitely think of it later. You didn’t seem to notice at all either, at least if you did you were completely unashamed of it which might be even more attractive. He turns his head as he holds a towel up for you, as you feebly make it out of the tub. You feel faint so you rest against him, and he wraps an arm around your waist to support you. 

You sit on the bed and Kylo can’t help but admire you, the way water droplets bead on your skin, how the heat of the water adds pink to your skin, you looked like an angel in that white towel of his. He helped you dress, looking away as he put your legs through your underwear. His face must be beet red right now with how hot he feels. 

This night you eat dinner together, laughing as you joke and tease one another. Kylo will miss your company when you leave, and continues to urge that you’re weak so you stay longer. He didn’t want you to leave him, not just yet. 

“Kylo, please sleep tonight. I can see exhaustion clearly on your face. There’s plenty of room in this bed.” You plead. 

“That would not be wise, besides what if something could happen to you?” 

“Even if something does, you’ll be more prepared if you’re alert and not tired.” You emphasize the tired part. Kylo sighs before disrobing and joining you under the covers. You can’t help but admire his form, the way the fire casts shadows on his muscular back. His broadness and form that drips with power is even more attractive than you could imagine under those robes. 

“Happy?” 

“Yes” You smile to yourself. Kylo turns to face away from you, still keeping his eyes open to stay alert and watch out for you. But under his soft sheets and against his comfy mattress he can’t help but submit to sleep, worries slipping away into white noise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I've had this done for a while i just forgot to post it on here!

When you opened your eyes the next morning you felt something warm and heavy resting against you, oh right, Kylo. You suddenly felt hot, you were in a bed with a man and a very handsome one at that. You tried to wiggle free from his grasp only to still when you felt something, was that…

You almost jumped out of bed when you realized, as Kyo rolled over on his back and murmured something intelligible, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to the chest and rubbing his face against it almost…affectionately. If it weren’t for his sizeable bulge staring right at you this display could almost be considered, cute.

Later Kylo woke to the smell of something sweet, something cooking, along with a raging hard on. He rubbed his eyes and sat up as a pan sizzled in the   
background. He looked at the clock, he had to have slept ten hours, amazing as he hasn’t slept that long in years. Looking down he sighed, every damn morning. He took care of himself quickly before he would see you, washing his hands and throwing on a black robe.

“What are you doing in my kitchen?” He asks you. If you were closer, he’d wrap his arms around your waist and kiss your neck, but that’d be too much…inappropriate. He shouldn’t get too close to you because he knew he’d be tempted to do those things.

“Making breakfast.” You say as you flip a pancake.

“Impressive,” Kylo hums. He gets a few plates out and sets the table; beginning to make some freshly squeezed orange juice.

“Oh you have oranges! And hey, I can do that,” You offer. Oranges weren’t common in these parts this time of year, not unless you had connections.

“Shh, let me help. You shouldn’t be cooking as it is; you’re my guest. Besides, it’s faster this way.” He points out. Plus he felt too antsy just to watch you, hands itching to help. He was a man of action and he didn’t need to sit back while others did the work.

“Fine, fine,” You sigh.

Kylo and you fight over who gets to serve the plate, and with a gentle shove you win, smirking at him as you get his food. “I haven’t had pancakes since I was a boy,” Kylo remarks.

“Really? They’re so easy to make, why not?”  
Kylo is silent to reply, not wanting to delve into his childhood. “I just wouldn’t think to make them that’s all,” He finally says. You decide not to probe him further, guessing it was a touchy subject. “These are delicious by the way, thank you Y/N,” Kylo compliments. You added bits of chocolate that melted in his mouth, he savored every bite. The fact that you had made a meal for him was absolutely precious.

“It’s the least I could do after you took care of me, I should be the one thanking you,”  
Kylo’s face falls, “Don’t say that, it’s too generous. You should never have suffered that much, I could’ve prevented that.”

“You still probably saved my life Kylo, besides I can hardly remember anything it’s all a blur,” You lied. You would never forget that pain, but you didn’t want Kylo to feel guilty about that.

“Anyways, I’ve probably overstayed my welcome and I feel well enough to be on my way,” You stand up. Kylo wants to stop you, to ask for another day to spend with you but he knows you’re right. He couldn’t keep you away forever.

“Wait, I have a few things for you before you leave.” He fetches a basket full of various gifts, from protective charms to exotic fruits from his garden.

“Kylo, this is too much, I can’t accept this,” You’re taken aback by his generosity. Though men had given gifts in the past, in an obvious manner to gain your affection, it was never as genuine as this.

“Please take it, besides there’s some more protective charms in there and at least for my sake I’d like you to have them.”

“Okay,” You nod, taking the basket. “So I guess this is goodbye?”

“I’d much rather say see you later Y/N, I hope that you’d come by for a visit sometime.” He doesn’t want to say goodbye, not to you.   
You think you’d like to visit him and learn more about him. Plus, he lives in a nice part of the forest, right at the base of the mountainside and near a cool lake. You’d definitely come here, though you were worried that coming by yourself was dangerous and not for the reasons one would normally think.

“Why don’t we walk back together?” You suggest.  
Kylo almost sighs in relief, “Yes, I’ll make sure you get back safely.” He leads you out the door with his hand on the small on your back. You walk back together in silence, Kylo tries many times to strike a conversation but can’t seem to find the right words. But he doesn’t mind being quiet with you, listening to your crunching steps against the forest floor.

Rey, one of your good friends has been searching for you as you had mysteriously disappeared. You had been gone for almost a week now and she was pretty worried, she couldn’t find you, and all she did find were traces of your blood. Though she hadn’t given up yet, you weren’t dead and she could feel it.

“Y/N,” She calls for you, seeing you through the trees. Who she doesn’t see is Kylo, not at first. She comes running towards you, only to stop when she sees the man besides you. “Kylo,” She says his name like a curse.

Kylo frowns deeply, it was his cousin; the one who had made a fool of him and who probably hated him. This was not good; he needed to leave. “Y/N, it seems like it’s my time to go, goodbye my dear,” He whispers to you. Before Rey can reach him and sock him in the nose, he’s gone.

“Dammit, I let him get away!”

“Rey, what are you doing?” You ask. You weren’t aware of their family history, and who Kylo truly was, nor were you aware that Rey was also a witch.

“Y/N I thought you were dead, lets go inside I need to hear everything that happened.”

You prepare some tea for you and Rey, “So just why exactly were you with the Nightshade Witch, did he kidnap you?” She pipes in. Rey did not like seeing you in the hands of the enemy, and she was deeply worried for you. She particularly did not like how his hand was on you, how you were seemingly unaware of his probably malicious intentions. She shuddered even thinking about it, your parents had kept you in the dark for far too long.

“The Nightshade Witch? Kylo is the Nightshade witch?” You knew who the Nightshade Witch was; everyone in the village knew that name. But you didn’t understand how someone who had been so kind to you could be the man your family called a monster.

“You didn’t know, he must’ve cast some sort of spell on you,” Rey searched your face, looking for any signs.  
Fear wracked your brain, you had been out for a while he could have done anything. “Hey Y/N, don’t panic I can help. I’m also a witch, except unlike Ren I practice light magic,” Rey soothes your worries. You weakly smile back, you were quickly getting sucked into the world that everyone had tried to keep you away from.

“But Rey, I don’t know…he saved me,” You doubted that he was the monster everyone made him out to be, but you also doubted that he was as nice as he seemed. Certainly he could wield powerful magic with those hands. There was also a darkness that seemed to follow him, and now upon reflection it was quite obvious.

“He probably did something for you,” She scoffs. Rey couldn’t believe that Ren had any good in him, despite what Leia said. Though, she couldn’t seem to find anything wrong with you.

“Please, let me explain,” You begin to tell her about Hux, and the old woman you met in the woods. You see Rey’s face turn pale.

“Y/N, this is much worse than I thought, I can’t believe you’re even alive,” Rey shakes her head.

“First, we’re going to get you some strong defenses-“  
You interrupt her; placing the contents of the baskets on the table, “Kylo gave me a few things-“ It’s your turn to get cut off.

“Second, we’re throwing all of those away, and third I need you to stay far far away from Kylo,” She finished. “You may think he was kind to you but I promise it’s all for selfish reasons, and if you get close to him he will hurt you. His anger controls him,” Rey warns.  
You think back to this morning, all those nights where he watched over you, eyes filled with concern. To think that you couldn’t see him again; made you feel very upset. But then again you still felt weak, you didn’t know if your body could stand that type of pain again. Maybe one day you’d visit him, to the behest of Rey, but for now you needed time to heal.

“Okay,” You nod, quickly grabbing one of Kylo’s gifts as her head is turned. It was a small black box with a black ribbon around it, you didn’t know what was inside but you at least wanted the box itself as a reminder of your friend.

After that day, it seemed as if the world was hell bent on keeping you away from Kylo. More of your friends and family would talk about him, speaking of some of the horrible curses that he’s put on people. You didn’t really believe it so much from your family because they were completely biased against witches, but when everyone else included Rey was saying the same things it was hard not to ignore their warnings.

Perhaps it was best if you just stayed away, and forget about him and hopefully he would do the same. That’s what you kept on telling yourself, and each day that passed made it easier to accept. Kylo Ren was dangerous and you needed to stay away from him, for your own sake.

Yet, one day you open the box, out of sheer curiosity. It’s a pin with a cube of flourite attached. Forgetting who it was from, you pin it to your dress, it was quite   
beautiful. Though something about the box was familiar.

Swamped by work and determined to get revenge, Kylo hadn’t noticed how much time had passed since the last time he saw you. It wasn’t until he stumbled upon some of your clothing that you left behind that he realized. Worry overcame him, were you okay? He hadn’t seen you in…weeks, how could he know. He was angry, you said you would visit and he had relied on that.

After saving your life, he’d think that you’d at least give him that request. Anger replaced worry, completely forgetting what happened with Rey. In his eyes you had no excuse for this, and it felt like you had used him. Mostly, he was hurt and offended. Did he disgust you? He needed to hear whatever excuse you’d give for such cruel treatment, putting on his robes he headed out the door.

Much to his chagrin, it just had to start pouring when he stepped out the door. Nonetheless he kept going, he couldn’t let a little rain stop him. Kylo sulked in his misery all the way over to your house, grumbling under his breath about how you lied to him. He had been so kind to you, taken great risks to save you, he wanted your attention and love, not this cold treatment. What happened to the sweet girl cooking for him? Maybe he had taken your kindness for granted.

Loud knocks on your door startled you, as you would never expect a visitor in this weather. You looked out the window, nervous to see Kylo standing there. He was completely soaked too, this did not look good. You could see him frowning from under his hood, you had a bad feeling about this.  
You opened the door, not given much time to say hello before Kylo bursts in, dramatically taking his robe off and leaving it on the floor. “You! Where have you been?” He pointed a finger in accusation at you. “Fine, if you’re going to stare at me at least get me a towel.”

You’re taken aback, “Well that was rude,” You say to yourself, still grabbing him a towel anyways.

“Uh, would you like some tea?” You try and play host, to soothe his brazen anger. You knew why he was mad, but you didn’t know if he would accept your explanation. 

“Something herbal if you have it, no chamomile.” You already have some hot water ready, and make him your favorite orange spice blend.

“Careful it’s hot,” You say. Kylo only glowers at you, blowing before taking a sip. Of course, he burns his tongue. He blames you.

“So, just what has kept you from visiting me for this long?” Kylo presses.  
You sigh and shake your head, “You’re dangerous,” You state. Kylo scoffs at you, dangerous? When he had done nothing but protect you, preposterous.

“I saved your life.” He snarled. This anger, it was something Rey warned you about. Kylo sees you visibly tense, hand gripping the couch cushion. Fear, you were afraid. You were afraid of him.

“I should leave,” Kylo admits defeat. You swear you can see his bottom lip quiver when speaks, and his eyes no longer look angry, they’ve turned teary. You want to say ‘stay’, but he’s gone before you can stop him.

Stay away from her, she’s right. You didn’t deserve her anyways, Kylo thought to himself. He wiped wetness from his face and it wasn’t the rain.


	4. Chapter 4

A woman screams in the middle of the night, and terror strikes the village. A monster, a spirit, something had come in the middle of the night and taken the life of her first born son. Unfortunately, this was just the beginning. 

You went about your day oblivious to the fear brewing around you, as rumors of monsters plagued people. “Did you hear about Mr. Wesley? His shop caught fire out of nowhere, fire so hot that it didn’t stop till the whole place burned down,” A woman whispered. 

It’s difficult to do your shopping with such a limited amount of vendors, which was very strange, you weren’t aware of any holiday. The one’s that were there had this gleam of paranoia in their eyes, fidgeting and looking out for something. A man came running up to you out of the blue, yelling and crying, “They’re here! The Nightshade Witch is taking his revenge!” He shook you violently, before running of screaming. 

You look to see what he was going on about, worried that Kylo was wreaking havoc on your behalf. You see something that you’d never see in this lifetime, at least not on this earth, hellhounds. Big black hounds with bloody jaws, singeing the ground with each step and fire in their eyes. You break out into a run. You had to get out of there before they spotted you. 

Something had gone awfully wrong if there were hellhounds, they only showed up when a soul had escaped from hell or a soul was so corrupted that it no longer belonged on Earth. They were hunters, but they caused destruction in their path. If they were here, then possibly something worse was nearby. 

Rey might know, you had to see her. First you stopped by your cottage to drop off your items, only to gasp when you see goblins ransacking your house. It was doable to deal with one, but there was at least a dozen and they’d easily outnumber you. Quietly, you snuck away from your cottage. It was better to be safe and cut your losses now, hopefully you wouldn’t lose too many valuables. 

You knock on Rey’s door, she lives in a cabin by the lake not far from you, she answers visibly dishevelled and she looks exhausted. “Y/n, this is really not a good time,” She shakes her head.   
“Hey, I just saw three hellhounds and a dozen goblins robbing my cottage, there’s something going on that you’re telling me.” You snap. If this was Kylo you needed to know, maybe you could help in someway. Rey could see your panic, and tells you to come inside. 

She’s not alone, Luke and Leia are there along with a few other faces you don’t recognize. “Everyone, this is Y/n, she’s a good friend of mine and she can be trusted,” Rey introduces you. They all greet you curtly, and you can tell that they’re meeting about something very serious. 

“Did she say hellhounds?” A man, who you’ll learn is Finn, asks. 

“Yeah, I can’t believe she’s alive,” A guy who you think is the one and only dragon rider, Poe Dameron, responds. 

“This is about Kylo isn’t it,” You say, sadness evident in your tone. 

“Yes,” Rey says. “And no,” Leia counters. Her brother, Luke, chimes in, “It’s about dark magic, and the one who has been trying to destroy this village, our family, and all that is good for the sake of his power. This is about Snoke, and the First Order.” 

The First Order was the remakings of an old and ancient cult, now lead by Snoke, a dark magic user known for his sadistic tendencies. If people thought Nightshade was scary, those names were so unspeakable and unsurely that some believed the stories behind them to be a joke to scare children into behaving. But from the look on everyone’s faces, you could tell that this was very real. 

“Ben my son, or Kylo, belonged to the First Order as an apprentice to Snoke who had been planting his seeds in my son for years. We believe he is on his own now, but he still practices dark magic,” Leia explains. Ben, that name seemed familiar to you. However you didn’t have much time to dwell on it as Rey spoke. 

“I say that we go there right now, this is partly his fault anyways and he needs to be the one to kill Snoke,” Rey voices her idea. 

“What happened to make him do all of these bad things to the village?” Poe asks. “Something has have to have changed,” Finn adds. 

It couldn’t be, “Guys, I don’t think that stuff is because of him.” Everyone in the room gives you questioning looks. “I just know he wouldn’t hurt me, and I don’t think he wants to hurt anyone else either.” 

“Yeah right,” Rey scoffs. Rey was still bitter over what happened, after what he did she still couldn’t forgive him. 

However, Leia felt differently. “Does he care for you?” She asked. She needed to know, she believed what you said, believed in her son and that there was still good in him. To know that there was someone in his life that he had showed kindness to, would make her feel less worried about him. 

“He saved my life, I think Snoke cursed me and he nursed me back to health from death,” You smile fondly in memory of how he took care of you. Despite what Rey said, you could never forget that act of kindness. 

Learning that he was once in the First Order made things clearer to you, Kylo was just lost...and maybe he had escaped that place but he probably felt like he had nowhere to go. Your heart went out to him at that thought. Leia could see it too, your compassion for him. Perhaps she wasn’t the only one fighting to save her irredeemable son after all. “I think Y/n should go,” She suggests.

“What? No,” Rey fights. She doesn’t want to see her best friend get hurt. 

“Why don’t you go with her, and we’ll see what we can do for the village” Luke proposes. With everything going on, as a non magic user it wasn’t very safe. You had few viable means to protect yourself. 

Meanwhile Kylo was wallowing in his own misery with a bottle of whiskey, his last moments with you replaying in his head like a broken record. He wondered if things could be different, if he had been kinder, if he said something different, or if he didn’t lash out. 

He had this foolish idea as well, to send you this letter and profess his feelings. He uncrumbled the ball squished in his hands, and read the words he wrote for you one lonely night. 

It read: 

 

My dear, 

I’ve missed you terribly, much more than I can explain. You brought something to my life that has been missing for a long time, all I ask is if I could see you again. Just once, and I’d be happy for the rest of my life. If anything, read this poem and know these are my true feelings.

 

Oh, little light of mine  
how you set my heart aflame  
you’ve broken down my walls  
made home in my secret garden  
laying in the meadows of my dreams  
place a kiss on my cheek and  
I’ll never want to leave  
Oh, little light of mine  
I patiently await for the day  
that I can douse you in affection   
and cradle you with my love   
though it may never happen  
I’ll always be there ever loyal  
to protect your precious light

Sincerely, 

Kylo Ren

This was a letter that he’d never send, and in his anger Kylo threw it into the fire, watching the paper burn until it was ash. But the words rang true, his heart aching at the fact that he probably spoiled his chances with you forever. 

It was like he was dealing with heartbreak, he couldn’t practice magic, could barely take a shower he felt so depressed. He knew the consequences to this, that he shouldn’t risk taking a break in his ongoing battle with Snoke, but at the moment he couldn’t bring himself to work in his depression. Not when he knew that he was finally becoming the nightmare that he feared, fighting on his own for so long was taking a toll. 

A knock on his door stirred him from his thoughts, “Not taking customers,” He barked, taking another sip of his whiskey. 

“It’s not a customer,” A familiar voice replied. Kylo jumped up from the couch, panicking as he realized the mess around him. You’d probably think he was disgusting, he hadn’t shaved in a few days and he probably smelled like booze. Another knock, this time more urgent and he didn’t have a choice but to answer. 

He opened the door seeing you, and Rey, who did not seem very happy to see him. Suprisingly, you were smiling at him, “Hello Kylo.” 

He was more upset than you thought; now you realized how you had hurt him by not visiting, treating him as some sort of monster even when he wasn’t. You were just afraid, but now seeing him made you realize he was not the one to fear. Besides, he looked so harmless this way, wearing a white top instead of layers of black. You thought that it flattered him, he looked good even if he was a little drunk.   
“H-hello,” He stuttered. His chest, cheeks, and ear tips bloomed red from the alcohol while his bottom lip looked particularly pouty. Actually, he looked really cute right now. 

“Ugh you’re drunk! You reek of whiskey,” Rey scolded. 

Kylo ignores Rey and turns to you, “Would you like to come inside?” He asks in the softest of voices. Though he knew that this probably wasn’t just because you wanted to see him, he was happy that you came here to visit him nonetheless. “I’m sorry it’s a mess,” He appologizes to you. 

“No worries,” You shake your head. You’re caught in his longing gaze, molten eyes filling you with warmth as he shamelessly looks over you. 

“There’s no time for you two to just stare at each other, we have business to get to!” Rey snaps. 

“Right,” Kylo almost sobers up instantly. “Why is it that you’re here?” 

You reply before Rey can say anything, “The village is in chaos, today I saw hellhounds and it seems like bad things are happening to everyone. Goblins are probably destroying my home as we speak.” 

Kylo tightens his jaw, dammit. This is why he doesn’t take vacations. “I’m sorry, this is all my fault,” He takes the responsibility. 

“I knew it Ren, then I have no choice but to cast-” Rey stands up.

“Wait!” You jump in front of him. It seemed like he had more to say. 

Kylo sighs as he moves to stand beside you, putting a comforting hand on your shoulder. “It’s my fault because normally I prevent these things from happening, but lately I’ve been distracted.” He looks at you when he says distracted, making you feel slightly guilty. 

“I don’t believe that,” Rey crosses her arms.

“You can give me an honesty potion if you want, but you know as well as I what Snoke plans to do. I am fighting him just as much as you are, if not more,” There’s an edge to his reply. He’s frustrated that his efforts have gone so unnoticed, when he’s slaved away for quite some time to protect the village as penance for his crimes against them. 

As much as Rey hated to admit it, she knew he wasn’t lying. “Okay, fine. I think it’s time we put an end to this mess.”

“I’m ready, I’ve been preparing for a long time. We need to get her somewhere safe,” He points to you. He looks at you but it feels more like he’s looking through you, and towards whatever goal he has. It worries you, makes you think that he’s about to do something incredibly dangerous. 

“She could stay with us,” Rey offers, talking about you like you’re not there. 

“No, too risky. I know someone though, take her to Phasma and send her with this,” He says, giving a potion you couldn’t identify. 

“Alright, see you later Ren,” Rey opens the door to leave. 

“Hold on Rey,” You stop her from dragging you out the door. You run back to Kylo and give him a big hug, you didn’t want to leave without a proper goodbye. Kylo’s at a loss for words, he hugs you back but there’s something so melancholy in his eyes. Rising on your toes, you kiss him, hoping to make the sadness go away. You might’ve just made it worse, because now he looks like he’s on the verge of tears. 

“Y/n!” Rey calls for you. 

“Goodbye, Kylo,” You give him a final kiss on the cheek. 

“My love,” He murmurs solemnly, just low enough so you can’t hear him. 

When the door closes Kylo prepares his desk to work, carrying the Necronomicon from it’s dusty confines. He works late into the evening, until Rey finally returns. 

“Is she safe?” 

“Yes, but Ren you stink, please take a bath or something.” 

Kylo looks in the mirror, brushing through his hair. The bristles make a strange sound, and he stops to check what it is. Two small bumps, one on either side of his scalp. Kylo almost breaks down in realization, it was finally happening. He was becoming a monster. Now, he’d never get to see you again, never get to hold you in his arms. The mirror shatters.


	5. Chapter 5

You kept on looking back towards Kylo’s house as you walked with Rey towards the inn, feeling uneasy about just leaving him like that. You just had a feeling that he was going to do something stupid and dangerous, risking his own life. 

Rey can see your apprehension as you wring your hands, “I’ve never met Phasma before, but I’ve heard good things about her.” she reassures you. 

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” If Kylo recommended her you were sure Phasma would be just fine.

“Tell me then.” 

“It’s Kylo, something seems off with him,” You say. 

“Yeah well, that’s what you get for using dark magic,” Rey scoffs. If anything he deserved it.

“I don’t understand though.”

“Right, it’s pretty complicated but basically there’s a cost to using that type of magic. The dark spirits and demons have a high price for using their power, and in turn they take away one’s humanity, turning men into beasts,” She explains. 

“That sounds so strange, unreal. Is that really happening to Kylo?” You shake your head in disbelief. He didn’t seem like a beast to you at all. 

“It’s been happening to him, which is why you should stay away. I’ve heard stories Y/N, they lose control. I wouldn’t want him to hurt you,” She voices her concern. 

“He wouldn’t...he wouldn’t hurt me,” You frown.

“Maybe not yet, but one day he will lose himself and I don’t want to be there to face the flames,” Rey places a hand on your shoulder. She knew that you cared for him, didn’t understand it but it was incredibly obvious in her eyes. She just hoped that you would listen to her. “We’re here,” She stops in front of the inn. 

You walk inside, and are greeted by the smell of a hearty stew and the sound of a blazing fire. A blonde woman who you assume is Phasma walks over to you with a warm smile, “Rey, it’s been a long time, and you brought a guest? It’s nice to meet you I’m Phasma.” 

“Hey Phasma, I hate to do this but I have to ask a huge favor from you,” Rey starts. She tells her the details of what’s going on, making Phasma frown. This was quite serious. 

“It’s no problem Rey, Y/N is welcome to stay here,” She nods to you.   
“Great, well I must be on my way I have a lot of work to do, and you,” She points to you. “Don’t go wandering off to see Ren,” She warns, knowing that the thought has crossed your mind. 

That peaks Phasma’s interests, “Ren, are you romantically involved with him?” It makes your face warm.

“Oh no, he’s just a friend of mine,” You look down. 

“It’s alright you’re secret is safe with me, only a woman completely enamoured would look as shy as you do now,” She chuckles. 

You bite your bottom lip, “But I shouldn’t feel that way, I’m not supposed to be close to him. Rey thinks that he’ll hurt me.”

“Ah I see, she’s cast doubt in your mind. Trust me, I know Kylo much more than she does and he’s very careful. Things can happen if you abuse dark magic, but to my knowledge he doesn’t do that anymore.” Not since he left the order, but now with Snoke knocking at his door again he was beginning to have no choice. It was the only way he knew to counteract such magic. However, Phasma didn’t want you to know this.

Her words instill confidence in you, “Thank you, that makes me feel better I’m quite worried about him.

“I can tell, it’s quite adorable actually. I’m glad my friend finally found someone who cares for him, he’s been alone for too long,” Phasma flashes a smile at you. 

“Ugh, you’re just making me want to go to him even more,” You sigh. 

“I’m sure, but for tonight you need to rest up, stay safe. Perhaps tomorrow you could see him,” She suggests. 

“Really? I didn’t think you’d say that.”

“Well I’m sure Rey would disagree, but I don’t see any point in keeping you apart. I honestly think you’d be safer with him than me,” She admits. You nod in agreement, knowing that only magic could fight magic and Phasma was no witch. 

“For now, let me get you some tea,” She offers. 

It’s later that evening and you find yourself writing your thoughts down:

Oh Nightshade,  
poison I love and know  
taste it on my lips  
let darkness claim my heart  
you make me want to run  
far and free from home  
so I can finally love  
Oh Nightshade,  
you’re my secret  
I don’t want to hide  
to instead hold your hand  
enlace your fingers in mine  
and show this silly town  
my love, my dear, hold me

 

You wished you could be with him, in this moment. You didn’t know how but you had grown to care for him so much in these past few months, he was like no other man that you had ever met. He expressed his emotions, treated you as an equal rather than something other. He wasn’t bound by tradition and you appreciated it greatly. 

The next morning you decided you would see him. Phasma walks with you to look for him, when you spot him in the forest just by an open meadow. “I’ll see you again,” She waves to you, leaving you to go over to him. 

You walk over to Kylo, who’s wearing his cowl. He seems exhausted and distressed, “Can I help?” You ask him tentatively, you were getting worried about him. He looked so shaken, and even more pale than usual. You were guessing that whatever he did to hurt Rey was unintentional, his anger a product of something much deeper and beyond his control. You couldn’t help but feel compassion for him. 

“You should be with Phasma,” Kylo doesn’t look at you. He doesn’t want to can’t, because he knows if he does he won’t be able to say no to you. He was completely wrapped around your finger and you didn’t even know, he’d do anything for you if you just asked him with those pretty eyes.

“I know but I wanted to see with you, let me help please,” You place your hand over his. You want to get through to him, past all of these defensive barriers. 

Touch would work too of course, Kylo sighed and resigned to his fate, “Alright, I’m just gathering some ingredients. Do you know what dragon’s beard looks like?” 

“Yeah, I do. Where should I start?” 

Kylo stares at you for a moment before answering, looking in your eyes made him realize he was in over his head with you. He couldn’t stand to lose you and he wanted nothing more than your safety, but at the same time he felt very selfish when it came to you. He wanted to have you all to himself, for you to be with him and love him. He had been so alone for so long that he was almost starving for it, just someone to share his life with. 

“Kylo?” You ask. He suddenly had this look in his eyes, and he was now staring at you very intensely. 

“Sorry, just over here,” He points. You work together silently at first, periodically looking over at each other. Kylo looks like he wants to say something, so you decide to try and start a conversation. 

“So...how are you doing these days?” You knew that he wasn’t doing well, but you wanted to hear what he’d have to say. 

Kylo smiles to himself at your question, you were always so kind. “Very busy with work, just trying to take care of things. I’d much rather hear about you though.” He looks at you warmly.

“Oh, I’m not that interesting, staying at the inn...I’ve been thinking of you,” You admit. 

“Really? Now you have my attention my dear, tell me more,” He smirks. 

“I’ve been worrying about you, so much is happening and I’m just afraid that something could happen to you. I wish I could help,” You speak your fears. 

Kylo’s mouth parts slightly, in slight shock. You continue to surprise him, he didn’t think that after everything you’d still care for him. “Y/N, you have helped me more than you’ll ever know and please don’t be afraid. I’m alright, I promise,” He lied. He was more terrified than anything right now, but he’d never want you to worry about him or to know that something was going wrong. 

You didn’t really believe him, but something tells you that he wasn’t willing to say more than that and you didn’t want to push him. Besides that, his words were very endearing. “Okay Kylo, but if you ever need help I’m here for you.”

“Hold on, there’s a leaf in your hair,” His fingers weave through your hair and carefully pick it out. You look up at him, he’s a lot closer to you now. The action was so simple, and he was so gentle, it made you want to kiss him in this moment. You place your hand on his cheek, wrist brushing against his cowl. Kylo can feel it slipping, and in his panic he quickly grabs your hand and jerks it away from him. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t Y/N,” He shakes his head. “I don’t want to hurt you,” He mumbles under his breath so you can’t hear, turning away from you. He doesn’t mean to, but this does hurt you. It makes you feel rejected. 

Kylo can sense how you’re feeling, it’s so strong it enveloppes him and it breaks his heart. He’d regret this later, but for now he had to do something impulsive. He turns around and in one quick stride he has you in his hold, other hand cupping your face. You barely get to breathe before he swoops in and kisses you. It holds no patience, it’s all desperation and hunger, everything that both of you have been holding back. 

Before he loses himself entirely, Kylo breaks away from you. “I’m taking you back to Phasma.” He states, leaving no room for argument. You’re dumbfounded, this man just kisses you breathless out of nowhere and now he was making you leave? You understood he wanted to keep you safe, but in all honesty you felt safest when you were with him. 

“I don’t want to go back to Phasma, I want to stay,” You protest. 

Kylo sighs, “Sweetheart, now you’re just making it harder than it has to be. This isn’t a fight.” 

“Well, I’m not leaving.” You cross your arms. 

“I didn’t want to do this but you leave me no choice.” Kylo whistles, calling his horse from the field. You look at him suspiciously, not liking where this was headed. He walks over to you and picks you up, putting you on his horse. Before you can try to get off; he gets on and wraps a firm arm around your waist, other hand taking hold of the reigns. He can feel your anger against him, “I know it’s hard Y/N, but I don’t want you involved in this mess. You’ve already gone through enough.”

“I understand what you’re trying to do, I just hope you’ll let me visit you when this is over.” You rest your head back against his chest, placing your hand over his. 

Kylo feels his eyes water, “Of course.”


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo woke up to see you in his bed, laughing and twisting in his sheets. His eyes almost bugged out of his skull when he realized you were naked, teasing him by wiggling your cute little butt. You turned around and smiled at him, beckoning to come over with a wave of the hand. 

He thought you looked so beautiful like this, relaxing in his bed. Hopefully it’d smell like you afterwards. Kylo smiled back at you before jumping on the mattress, falling on top of you and leaving kisses all over your back. You looked like an angel with the way the sun hit your hair, there was a halo of light around you. It suited you. 

You turned over to lay underneath Kylo, running your hands up his bare chest to reach his neck. Kylo sighs against your touch, leaning down to kiss you with his soft, pillowy lips. “My love, you look so beautiful today,” Kylo admonished you. 

“And you look so handsome, I want to kiss you again.” You weave your hand in his hair.   
Kylo couldn’t be happier, and it showed on his face as he wore an expression of joy. True to your word, you do kiss him again, playfully nipping his bottom lip. “Minx,” He smirks at you, before getting you back by biting your neck. 

“You’re the one who’s a beast,” You tease. But Kylo doesn’t find it very funny, it’s too real. The scene shifts and he looks down at his hands to find claws instead. 

Clouds cover the sky, storm winds whipping his hair past his ears. Kylo can feel the beast living within him, it was much more intense than he ever could have imagined. He felt anger weighing heavy on his bones, so thick that he could barely breathe. Now there was blood on his hands, and across the field you look horrified. In his mind he felt panicked, was this your blood?

You fell to the ground, clutching your throat for air. Kylo’s anger was choking the life out of you. 

“No!” Kylo shouted, and sprinted over to you. But it seemed to only make things worse, he couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t save you. This was his nightmare, you were dying in his arms and it was his fault. 

You woke up in a thin sheen of sweat, gasping for air. Your dream felt so real you needed a moment to calm down, it wasn’t real, it wasn’t real. You couldn’t even get the image out of your head, Kylo looked so demonic it was frightening. You hoped that he was okay. 

When Kylo woke he was extremely distressed, he rushed to put on his robes. He had to check on you immediately; he just needed to know that his dream wasn’t true, for his own sake. He rode his horse to Phasma’s Inn, knocking on her door loudly to wake her. Phasma answered in her robe, clearly annoyed to be disturbed. But when she saw how dishevelled Kylo looked, how frightened, she forgave his intrusion. 

“Is Y/N okay?” He rushes out.

“Would you like to see her?” Phasma asks, she heard you move around and assumed you were awake. 

“No, she can’t know I’m here. I just have to know that she’s okay, is she okay?” His voices raises as he begins to panic more, fearing the worst. 

“Ren calm down, you’re hyperventilating. She’s fine, I promise.” Phasma sighs. 

“Are you sure?” Kylo has to ask again, doubt laces his mind. 

“Yes I’m sure, do you want me to check?” Phasma offers. 

“Please.”   
Phasma comes back a few moments later, after talking to you. “She’s fine, just a little shaken from her nightmare.” 

Kylo sees you peering at him from his window, he has to leave now. “Thank you,” He tells Phasma, before rushing off. He was curious about your nightmare, coincidence that he had one last night as well. He hoped that’s all it was, coincidence, because he wouldn’t want you to see him like that ever. Not even in your dreams. 

What it did tell him was that he couldn’t waste anymore time with Snoke, the time that he thought he had was running low. He needed to strike soon, or else he would pay dearly. But first, there was someone he needed to see. 

Kylo collected some herbs, candles, and a spirit stone. It was the most valuable thing in his collection, and after a few years of collecting dust it was finally time to use it again. This time it was the real thing too, not a fake one that he thought was real. He had been tricked in the past by Snoke, who used to make him believe he was talking to his grandfather. Now, he was going to use it for the right reasons. 

He headed out to the cemetery, walking all the way to the back where his grandfather’s ashes were buried. He kneeled besides the headstone and set up a quick alter, laying the spirit stone in the middle. 

“Grandfather, if you can hear me, I need your help.” Kylo raised his palms to the sky. Nothing, until…

“I was wondering when you would call, finally not too embarrassed to show your face anymore,” Anakin teased his grandson. The sky had darkened around Kylo, so that he could see the faint blue spirit of his grandfather. When Anakin saw the look on Kylo’s face, his warm smile dropped. Something was wrong, he wished Kylo wouldn’t just talk to him when something was wrong, but he understood. It was hard to do this anyways, so he couldn’t come very often. 

“I have to kill Snoke, I need advice,” Kylo stated plainly. 

“I thought you did that already,” Anakin questioned. 

“No, I hurt him but I barely made it out alive. I was selfish then, I should’ve finished the job but I chose to escape,” Kylo explains. 

“You would’ve died, you shouldn’t do this on your own,” Anakin warns. 

“I have to, I have to protect her,” Kylo says the second part quietly. 

“Her? Oh...I see. You’re in love, that’s great!” Anakin smiled.   
“Not if she dies!” 

Anakin sighs, “If you really want to defeat Snoke, look for your light, and don’t let it go. Don’t let him take that away from you.” 

“I don’t understand,” Kylo shakes his head.

“When the time comes, you will and it looks like my time has come as well, goodbye Kylo,” Anakin says as he fades away. 

“No!” Kylo cries out to him, but he was already gone. This only made him feel worse, now he really felt lost. 

Kylo heads back to his house, hoping that he’ll be able to find some sort of spell, potion, or charm to solve all of his problems. It was his only hope now. He’s hard at work when someone knocks on his door. It’s Phasma, and she looks afraid. 

“What is it?” Kylo asks. 

“It’s Y/N, she’s goen, I don’t know what happened but I think I saw Snoke’s lackey’s take her. I’m sorry Kylo,” Phasma says all in one breath. She felt like a failure. 

Kylo’s shoulders drop, “I have to go.” 

He grabs anything he can find that might be of use, and makes his way to Snoke as fast as he can. Two red guards to the temple greet him, “Snoke’s been expecting you, traitor,” One guard says to him. Angry, Kylo kills them without a thought. He’d do that to anyone who stood in his way to get to you. 

He continues his path of destruction as he searches for you, growing more frustrated as each door leads to an empty room. When he does find you, he wants to cry. You’re tied up, so tightly that it probably hurts you. Snoke sits on his throne behind you, “You’ve finally come, I was wondering how long it’d take you.” Snoke says. 

“She has no reason to be involved in this!” Kylo rushes over to you, working to free you. He’s amazed that Snoke hasn’t even tried to stop him yet. But he doesn’t stop to think that there was a reason why he was letting him do this, he was too worried about your wellbeing. 

“You’ve become weak, soft, all for a woman? You know she’ll never love you,” Snoke laughs as Kylo struggles to free you. He’s fallen right into his trap. Roots sprout from the floor and bind Kylo, they’re monk root too which inhibits magic and movement. 

You want to scream, tell Kylo that Snoke is wrong and that you do love him. You’re silenced by something, you don’t know what but it fills your throat and seals your lips like an invisible force. 

“You don’t know what you speak of!” Kylo shouted. He knew Snoke was just trying to anger him, he tried to fight it. Anger was one step closer to becoming his worst nightmare. What he couldn’t fight was Snoke filling his head with lies, disguised as memories. You naked with another man, laughing at him as he sulked away. You disgusted by him, calling him a monster. 

Soon doubts consumed him, so much so that he mistook your look of concern for a look of disgust.”I’m not a monster,” He tried to get back control. He could do it, he knew what to do and he was prepared after some advice from Grandpa. Though he couldn’t be prepared for what would happen next. 

“No Kylo, you are a monster, there’s no redemption for you. It’s time you accept your fate and stop fighting the transformation, foolish boy.” Snoke reaches his hand out and whispers ancient words few can understand. Black tendrils appear like smoke, surrounding Kylo in a cloud. 

“No!” You cry, struggling against your bindings. 

Kylo screams in agony, falling to his knees as pain overcomes him. The tendrils filled his lungs, sucking up any light they could find and leaving only a beast behind. Kylo jolts as power surges through him and he breaks free from his chains. Big black wings sprout from his back, the developing horns growing to their full length, his fingertips look as if they’re stained in ink, and strange tattoos cover his chest. He looks like he’s grown an inch, his muscles flexing to show an increase in strength. 

“Yes, my apprentice, now become what you were destined to be...kill the girl,” Snoke commands. You’re trembling, afraid for Kylo and for yourself. But deep down, you still have faith that he won’t hurt you, you believe in him. 

“I trust you Kylo,” You murmured. You close your eyes and await your fate, whatever it may be.   
Kylo’s stepping towards you now, and you can feel your heart rate speed up. He stops in front of you, harshly wrenching your face towards his. You open your eyes, letting out a gasp when you see his are glowing gold and are those...fangs? You squeeze your eyes tightly this time, preparing for whatever will hit you. 

But nothing did, you had to look - see what was going on. Kylo looked like he was struggling with himself, his fists were clenching and unclenching, and his eyes looked alarmed. He was trying to fight it, trying to remember what his grandfather said, “Look for your light, and don’t let it go.” He tried to think, to find the source of light in the darkness that surrounded him. 

“Kill her or I’ll do it myself!” Snoke demanded, bringing Kylo back to reality. 

You were so bright, glowing and ethereal, he couldn’t look away. It was like staring directly into a fire, a warm and dancing light that was impossible to tear his gaze from. It was so blinding it quieted the voices, drowned out by the flames. It was you...you were his light, and now Snoke was threatening to extinguish that. His anger was still boiling inside him and it couldn’t be ignored. With a roar, Kylo attacked. 

Once the cries of agony are silenced, the room is left in a gory mess. Kylo standing, collapses to his knees, “It’s over.” He gives you a weak smile, and falls to the floor. 

“Kylo!” You run over to him. Snoke lays dead besides him; and you take one look before turning away from his grotesque corpse, more concerned with the man in front of you. Well, he didn’t exactly look like a many anymore, but what was more important was that he was alive. 

“Get out of here,” Kylo’s voice breaks. He was a monster now, there was nothing for him in this life anymore. 

You gasp when you notice the wound in his chest, deep and pooling with some type of black substance. You kneel besides him, feeling tears flow down your cheek. You had no way to get him out of here, not on your own. You had no way to help him. 

“I thought I told you to leave,” Kylo rasps, straining to look up at you. 

“There has to be something to help you! Please, tell me!” You panic. This couldn’t be the end, it was selfish but you weren’t ready. 

“It’s over Y/N, I’m lost. Leave me.” He pleads. Snoke had other working for him, and he didn’t want you to face their wrath. 

You sob in realization, but you didn’t care. If he was going to die here, you’d die with him. You gently cup his face in your hands, and lean down to give him a soft kiss. You pull away and Kylo has a toothy grin on his face and he closes his eyes. The smile fades and his head drops to the side, hands unfurling. 

You cry as a blue glow surrounds you two, you’re one regret would always be that you never said I love you.


	7. Chapter 7

You feel like you’ve lost all hope, when you hear a voice. 

“He’s not gone yet, he still has a chance,” Someone says. You look around for the source, gasping when you see what looks like a ghost standing right by you. 

“I can’t save him,” You cry, tears streaming down your cheeks. 

“You can, and you will. With a little help, there’s a horse outside. Take him to my son,” The ghost says. 

“Your son?” You question. 

“Luke, now hurry there’s not much time to waste. This should help you.” The ghost points at you and something washes through you, filling you with an undefinable sense of strength. You could do this. 

“Thank you,” You bow your head. The ghost disappears with a wave, leaving you with Kylo. 

“Alright, I can do this,” You say to yourself, rubbing your hands together. 

You use Kylo’s cape to lift his body, which despite your added strength is still too big for you to carry in your arms or over your shoulder. At least he feels somewhat light. Slowly and carefully, you manage to take him outside where Kylo’s horse awaits. The horse, seeing Kylo injured, kneels down to make your job a little easier. 

You settle him on top of the horse, leaning back against you as you guide the stallion to Luke’s home. No matter what happened, you’d be happy that you at least tried to save him. After all that he’s done for you it felt like you owed him that much. 

When you reach Luke’s place you jump of the horse and run to his door, knocking so hard that it bruises your knuckles. “Y/N?” He answers. Then he sees Kylo. 

“Please, you have to help him,” You beg. 

“Of course, help me bring him inside,” Luke wastes no time. As soon as you place him on a bed, he rushes to work. There was only a small chance that he’d make it, but hopefully he did because you seemed to love him very much and he wanted his nephew to be alive to see that. Life would be a little more difficult for him in this form, but unlike before he wouldn’t be alone.

“Y/N, thank you for helping. I know you don’t want to leave but I need you to fetch Leia and Rey for me.” 

“Okay, I’ll be back as soon as possible,” You nod. But before you go, you place a chaste kiss on Kylo’s forehead, for good luck. 

Leia is in tears to hear what happened to her son, and Rey is alarmed but unable to hide her happiness at Snoke’s death. Perhaps her cousin wasn’t that bad after all. 

When Rey sees Kylo she can’t help herself from swearing, “Holy shit what happened to you Kylo? That is one extreme makeover.” She chuckles. But the glare she gets from you makes her shut up. 

Leia has composed herself quickly, and works tediously to heal Kylo. Rey helps as well, using some of her best potions to bring life back into his near death body. You feel helpless, sure you got him here but it feels like all you can do now is watch. 

Eventually Luke sighs and puts down his tools, “That’s it, I’ve done everything.”

“But he’s still…” You choke on tears. 

“I know, we have to wait. It’s up to him now,” Luke places a comforting hand on your shoulder. 

“Y/n, sweetie, why don’t you get some rest? You look exhausted,” Leia says to you. It felt strange that she was being so concerned towards you when her own son was in this position, you couldn’t help but admire her kindness. 

“I can’t leave him, I just can’t,” You remain glued to your seat by his side. It was true, you were exhausted but that was nothing compared to the state Kylo was in. 

“I understand, I’m going to get you something more comfortable to sit on though, and maybe something to eat,” Leia smiles at you. 

You stay by Kylo’s side as much as you can, or until Leia forces you to get up and walk around a bit. You want to be there when he wakes up. Sometimes you like to listen to the beat of his heart, it’s faint but you can tell it grows stronger each day. It gives you hope. 

When he does wake up you can’t help but kiss all over his face, crying tears of joy. “I love you Kylo,” You say. It feels so good to say it, you’ve been waiting to all this time. 

“Am I in heaven?” His voice is hoarse. You truly looked like an angel, and you were showering him with so much love. It couldn’t be real. 

“No, you’re alive,” You smile. 

“Did you say you loved me?” Kylo furrows his brow. He must be hearing things.   
“Yeah, I’m sorry if it’s too much,” You apologize. You didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable if he didn’t feel the same. 

“Y/N, don’t apologize. I can’t even begin to say how much I’ve wanted to hear that,” Kylo tells you, shaking his head. He notices that you’re crying, it hurts but he strains to brush your tears away. It hurt more to see you cry anyways, to doubt yourself like that. 

You lean into Kylo’s palm, cradling his hand with your own. “Then I’ll say it again, I love you Kylo.” You look into his eyes. 

He knows then that he’s crying too, he can feel the tears streaming down his cheeks. Kylo can’t even remember the last time he’s heard that from anyone, not since he was a kid. He couldn’t believe that someone like you would feel like that about him, someone with such a pure heart. You reach over to hug him, soothing him by gently petting his hair. “It’s okay baby.”

You hold Kylo for what feels like an indefinite amount of time, before he eventually scoots over so that you can lie besides him. He apologizes for being touchy, but you assure him that you don’t mind, you like the way his wings fold around you. Unintentionally, your words alarm him. Kylo forgot his transformation, he didn’t think it would stick. His hands shake as he brings them to his head, hissing when he feels the horns that are still there. He can still feel the pain of the transformation. 

“Y/N, you should go. I’ll be okay,” He tells you. He wants to let you down easy, you couldn’t be with a monster. It wouldn’t work, he’d have to hide for the rest of his life. 

“No. I don’t care what you look like! I told you how I feel is that not enough?” You shake your head. You didn’t understand why he was pushing you away now, and you wouldn’t let him. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Kylo defends. He can’t look to you with what he says next, “You can get over me, find someone more deserving. It’s best if we’re apart.”

“I can’t believe you Kylo. I...I need to be alone for a while,” You get up to get some air. He needed to know that he couldn’t hurt you like that. 

“Oh Y/N where are you going?” Leia asks you. She sees your distress plain on your face. 

“Outside, I need a moment.” You grab your coat and leave. 

Leia can’t help but wonder if it was her son who said something to upset you, it was highly likely. He had a tendency to react anyone who got too close to him, even if that intimacy was what he craved more than anything. She walks in the room to see him tightly clutching a pillow to his chest, staring longingly out the window as he watched you leave. 

“Kylo, what did you say to upset that poor girl?” Leia tsked at her son. 

“Nothing,” He mumbles, sinking back into the mattress. 

“I don’t know why you would do that to her, she clearly loves you,” Leia observes the blush that quickly paints his cheeks when she mentions how you love him. “And I know you love her too, so why make her leave?” She adds. 

“How do you know what I feel?” Kylo snaps.

“It’s clear, I see how you look at her. Only a man in love would go to such lengths to protect a woman, even if it means pushing her away,” Leia looked at Kylo knowingly. 

“You’re right, I refuse to hurt her,” Kylo sat up. After everything he had learned that you would get hurt by being around him. 

“But you have, you have hurt her. Living without love is no life at all, I know you know that more than anyone,” She reminded him. 

“What if I can’t keep her safe?” His voice broke. He couldn’t live if something happened to you because of him. 

“With all that’s happened, I think you’ve been doing a pretty good job all by yourself. But know that you can always ask for help, your family will always support you,” Leia smiled at him. 

Kylo thinks of her words, mulling them over in his mind. The thought of being with you begins to cement in his mind, he’s dreamed of it before but now it’s becoming a reality. After all, he needed his light. 

“Anyways, how are you feeling honey?” Leia asks him. 

“Better than I’ve felt in my entire life,” Kylo smiled at her. He couldn’t wait for you to come back. Maybe you’d let him hold you again. He sighed dreamily as he thought of how nice you felt, snuggled in his arms. Every part of you was so..soft, from your smile to your delicious body. He must be the luckiest man alive to have a woman like you loving him. 

Kylo didn’t notice when his mother left, a big smile on his face as he thought about you. 

When you returned it was dark, you had spent your time preparing what you were going to say to Kylo. This whole speech about how you had never felt this way about anyone before, how you weren’t leaving him no matter what he said. 

You’re surprised when Kylo welcomes you with open arms, eyes lighting up when you enter the room. “I’m so happy you’re back, I missed you,” He surprises you with his confession. 

“But I thought you said-” Kylo puts his finger to your lips to stop you. 

“Shh, I was wrong.” His hand reaches out to grab the skirt of your dress, pulling you so that you fall on top of him. He snakes his arms around you, one hand undoing your braid so that he can run his hand over your hair. 

“I don’t understand,” You raise your head to meet his eyes. 

“Look at me Y/n,” Kylo gestures to his new features. “I need you, I can’t do this alone anymore.” 

“You’re not alone, you have me now,” You poke his cheek. Kylo chuckles at your cuteness and grabs your hand, so that he can kiss it all over. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.” He still holds your hand, now gently rubbing it with his thumb. 

You lift yourself off his chest to kiss him, resting a hand on the side of his face. Kylo’s mouth feels so hot against yours, easily dominating your mouth with his own. He groans at your taste, kissing you back with even more passion. He never wants to leave your lips unkissed, with how lovely they feel. It’s easily become his new favorite things. 

The door bursts open, startling you. “Oh, ewww. You guys are nasty,” Rey scrunches up her face in disgust. She does not like how low Kylo’s hand is moving. 

You try to pull away to respond, but Kylo is greedy and keeps you there with another searing kiss. 

“Hello? Don’t you guys want dinner?” Rey waves her hand. 

“I’m more keen on dessert,” Kylo purrs, smirking at you. He was perfectly content with kissing you. 

You glare at Kylo when he says that. “Uhh Rey, I’m kinda hungry,” You turn around, before Kylo pulls you back to him. 

“Ugh gross, you can just get food when you want it. You two obviously need the alone time,” Rey rolls her eyes. 

“Kylo! Did you have to be like that?” You narrow your eyes at him. 

“Hmm, yes,” He replies, cupping your face to kiss you again. 

“No, not now. I want to eat, I’m going to get us some food.” You get off the bed. 

“But sweetheart…” Kylo whines. He wanted to keep on kissing you. 

“Oh you’ll live,” You roll your eyes at him. Kylo only pouts at you, as you walk away. 

You return with food and Kylo reluctantly eats what you bring him, even though he’d rather be kissing you. Though that doesn’t stop him from trying to kiss you every so often. He doesn’t want to take his hands off you either, which is hard because he’s making you all hot and bothered but you’re trying to eat. Of course, your flustered reaction only fuels him further. 

“Really Kylo, I think it’s better if you just rest. We can have fun after you get better,” You eventually tell him. 

He grumbles about it but accepts it, not wanting to take things top fast with you. He wanted to properly make love to you, and in his condition he wouldn’t be able to take care of you the way he wanted to. Plus, this was his mom’s house. But soon, he had big plans for you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god oh my god im so sorry i havent updated here i dont really care too much about ao3 so i forget, this has been done for like a month now

You had finally given yourself a small break from Kylo, to let him sleep some more in the morning. At the table sat Rey, who narrowed her eyes at you suspiciously. 

“I can’t believe you let him kiss you like that Y/N,” Rey scoffed at you. 

“Rey, I love him!” You stare flabbergasted at your friend. 

“How can you? Just look at him!” She points to Kylo sleeping in the other room.

Though her reaction was hurtful it did come from a place of caring for you, and not wanting to see you get hurt. But you were getting a little sick of that, you could handle yourself. And when you do look at him, you smile. He’s lightly snoring and he’s sprawled out to take up the entire bed, hair mussed all over his forehead. He was pretty cute when he was sleeping. 

When Rey sees the way you look at him, the adoration in your eyes, she regrets what she said. Though it would probably always gross her out, she knew it made you happy. “You really do love him…” She realizes.   
You don’t take her harsh words to heart, sympathizing when you see the distress on her face. You place a hand on her tense shoulder, “Rey, it’s okay. You don’t have to protect me anymore.”

“Alright, but if he tries anything funny, I’ll knock him out,” Rey warns. 

“Of course,” You grin. Rey smiled back at you, finally feeling like the rift between you two was gone. 

“Looks like someone is waking up,” You say, watching Kylo rub his eyes. You chuckled as you watched Kylo’s wings fold open along with his arms as he sat up and stretched. He rubbed his eyes again before realizing that you weren’t there, eyes looking around in a panic before they landed on you. 

“Good morning sleepyhead,” You wave at him. Kylo pouts at you, silently annoyed that you were over there and not in bed so that he could cuddle with you. 

“Rey do you mind if I go?” You ask her. You knew you were spending a lot of time with Kylo lately and you didn’t want your best friend to feel left out. 

“Go ahead, just make sure to close the door behind you.” Rey crinkles her nose, thinking of you being affectionate with Kylo. 

You nod, and close the door behind you. But you don’t just get in bed just yet, enjoying how Kylo looked right now with his soft brown eyes, mussed hair in between his horns, and fangs poking over his pouty lips. However, Kylo was impatient, whining at you to come over. He wasn’t ready to say words just yet. It was too early. 

“Alright I’m coming, needy boy,” You tease him. Kylo reaches his arms out for you, hands grabbing at air to signal you closer. He was still feeling to sleepy to process the thought other than he wanted you in bed so that he could cuddle you now. 

You sat on the bed, moving the sheets back to lie down besides him. But before you can lie down he grabs you, quickly ensnaring you in his arms, followed by his wings wrapping around you. His wings feel so soft and warm that you don’t even need the blanket. Kylo hums contentedly when he feels you snuggle against his chest, giving you a light squeeze as he closes his eyes to sleep again. 

Cuddly Kylo in bed was completely harmless, and beneficial as it meant he would be resting. This would quickly become a problem when he became more awake, turning more touchy as he got restless just lying in bed with you. Holding you was nice and all, but it did nothing to satiate the growing desires inside him. 

In fact, is was getting worse each day, when just about everything you did made him feel horny. He could feel himself getting hard when he was watching you brush your teeth just the other day. Basically, Kylo was going mad the longer he was forced to have bed rest. 

You weren’t faring so well yourself, as Kylo liked to make everything ten times worse. Now that Kylo knew how you felt for him, he wasn’t holding back. Even if you weren’t giving in to him, he enjoyed seeing your flustered expression. “Kylo that’s so dirty!” You’d gasp. 

“I’m sure it won’t be as dirty as the moans you make while I’m fucking you,” Kylo states plainly, a smirk clear on his face. 

You had never heard a man use such crass language with you, and you couldn’t help but imagine just what Kylo meant by his words. Your mouth parted slightly as your heartbeat fluttered in your chest. You could see it now, Kylo’s wings spread as his hips snapped into you. He had that same devilish smirk on his face. 

“You’re imagining it aren’t you? I wish I could see in that pretty little head of yours,” Kylo croons. Your mouth parts slightly as Kylo licks the side of your neck, pulling your hair back so that he can lavish the skin there. 

“Stop that Kylo,” You tell him, breath hitching in your throat. Kylo grumbles his refusal, as he grows greedier with his ministrations. You have to shove him off of you, before all of your reason drains away. 

Kylo frowns at you, but upon seeing the marks he left on your neck he glows with pride. Yet he still feels hungry for you, the skin of your neck is still exposed and it calls to him. You’ve sat up and turned away so you don’t see the predatory gleam in his eyes, Kylo lunges at you and misses. You get up just in time. You look at him to see him baring his teeth up at you, clearly frustrated. 

“I’m not letting you hurt yourself,” You cross your arms. 

“We can be careful, you could ride me,” Kylo suggests, eyes hopeful. What a sight that would be, just thinking about it he was getting hard. 

“I’d rather not do that my first time,” You frown, the way Kylo was looking at you made you nervous. 

“Oh, you’re a virgin,” Kylo’s eyes light up. He wets his mouth slightly, tongue darting out to lick his lips. 

“Don’t say it like that,” You take a step back. Kylo crawls on the bed towards you. His eyes were glowing as he gazed at you like a predator, he looked like one too with the way he was positioned. If he were better he would’ve pounced on you, but this time you had an advantage. “I’m going to leave you for a little bit,” You tell him. 

“You’re such a tease.” Kylo bites at you. But how he loved your game of cat and mouse, if only he could get up and chase you. 

“I’m only doing this because I care about your well being,” You remind him. 

“A tease! Come back he-” You slam the door shut, silencing him. Kylo groans into a pillow. The bulge of his pants catches his eye and he sighs, better take care of it now while you were gone. It looks like he wasn’t getting any action anytime soon. 

Still, he can’t stop thinking about how you are a virgin. It makes him ease up on flirting with you, because although he was desperate he could tell you were nervous and he needed to be well enough to take care of you properly when the time came. 

As soon as Kylo was able to get out of bed and start walking, his recovery sped up tremendously. It wasn’t long before he was all but begging Luke to let him home, he was getting cabin fever in the place. Plus, he planned on taking you with him. You could help him as he continued to recover, more importantly he’d have you all to himself. Alone. 

You were a bit nervous to be alone with Kylo but it had happened before, when he took care of you. Besides, you couldn’t say no to helping the man you loved. Even if he was a lot for you to handle. 

“Are you looking forward to returning home?” You made conversation with Kylo as you rode back to his house. 

“Yes, I can’t wait to sleep in my own bed.” Kylo sighed. His bed was far bigger and more comfortable than the one he was staying in his mother’s house. He especially missed his silk black sheets, the comfortable dark of his room. 

“Speaking of beds, where will I be sleeping?” You asked. 

“With me of course,”’ Kylo smirked at you. 

“Right, I should have expected you’d say that,” You laugh at his boldness. 

“I’m used to sleeping with you now, a pillow could never replace the feeling of your body against mine,” Kylo spoke lowly when he mentioned your body. 

“Kylo!” You tsk at him. He only laughs, he was having loads of fun playing these games with you. The sound of his laughter makes your annoyance dissipate, something about the sound of it just made your heart fill with joy. 

You reach the mountainside where Kylo’s house lies, lending a hand to help him dismount his horse. Mist blankets the trees along the base of the mountain, just creeping up to your feet. The morning chill was still in the air, and it had you jealous of Kylo’s cloak. Luckily, he had a fire blazing not soon after you came inside and you warmed up quickly. 

“I have some spare drawers and closet space if you’d like to unpack your clothes,” Kylo offers. He wanted you to feel at home. And just maybe, it make you want to move in with him. That’s what he really wanted, to wake up to you every morning. 

“Thank you, though I’m sure I won’t take up much space. I don’t have much after being robbed.” 

“I guess I’ll just have to by you some new clothes then,” Kylo gives his solution. He’d love to fill the rest of his closet if your clothes if he could. 

“You’re too generous,” You shake your head. 

“Just wait, I haven’t even begun to spoil you,” Kylo says. He was already scheming on what he wanted to buy you, the fancy fabrics and dresses to adorn your form. You already looked like a goddess, so you deserved only the best in his eyes. 

You and Kylo cozied up on the couch to enjoy the warmth of the fire, as you mindlessly glided your hands through his silky feathers. You swore you could hear Kylo purring, from low in his chest. 

Eventually he broke the silence, “My love, will you help me bathe?” Kylo asked you. 

“Of course,” It wasn’t even a question. Though you had a feeling he had an ulterior motive, as he was able to bathe himself just yesterday. Whatever his plan was, you didn’t mind. In fact, you were eager. It had been a while since you had seen his bare skin. 

Kylo sat down as you helped him undress, amused as your hands delicately unbottoned his shirt. Your breath hitched when you saw his chest, though the skin of his wound had healed it still looked angry and red. There were also bruises and scratches that littered his torso, and though he hid it well you could tell he was still in some pain. In a bold mood, you placed a light kiss over where he was wounded. 

“Sweet girl,” Kylo pet your hair. He was already feeling overcome by love for you, from something so small. When you got to removing his pants he didn’t expect that he would feel so flustered, a blush dusted his cheeks as he sat in his underwear before you.   
Now it was your turn to smirk, at you looked up at him from your knees. Slowly, you removed his underwear. A few inches down and Kylo’s manhood sprung free, fully erect. Kylo’s face was really red now; he tried to cover it with a hand over his face, while his other hand was fisted at his side. “Tease,” He mumbled, when you got up to fill the bath. Though this time when he said it had none of the same confidence, all replaced by uneasiness. 

You helped him in the tub and turned off the water, Kylo sighing as the warm water soothed his aching muscles. He closed you eyes, which was a shame because he missed you undressing right before his eyes. With his wings he was almost too big for the tub, but he still managed. His eyes shot open when he heard the water splash around, as you stepped into the other side of the tub. 

“What are you doing?” Kylo panicked. His hard on had just gone down but now the sight of you naked and wet before him had him getting riled up all over again. The blush spread from his cheeks to his chest, even reaching the tips of his ears. 

“I’m helping you bathe and I don’t want to get my clothes wet,” You reason. It was a spontaneous decision, and you were nervous but the look on his face made it all worth it. You almost forgot how flustered you could make him. It gave you the boost in confidence to move closer and straddle him. 

Kylo hissed as he felt his manhood rub against your soft skin, covering his eyes to try and hide his shame. “Do you have to be so close?” Sure it wasn’t necessary. Why did you have to torture him like this? That’s what it was, torturous, as you sensually washed his hair. Kylo bit his lips so hard that it drew blood, heart beating fast in his chest. 

“Okay are you done?” He asked when you finished with his hair. 

“No, not nearly,” You smirked at him. 

Kylo decided to uncover his eyes, only to see exactly what was taking you so long to get some soap. He wasn’t prepared for what he saw when he opened them, his eyes widened and he couldn’t look away. You were taking the time to bathe yourself, lathering soap on your skin and your hair. “Y/N” Kylo breathed. 

“Yes?” You smirked at him. 

“You look so beautiful,” He spoke softly, so that you could barely hear. It wasn’t what you were expecting, and the genuinity of it caught you off guard. You rinsed yourself off quickly so that you could get close to him again, gently placing your hands on his chest as you sit between his legs. Kylo’s eyes are hooded as he looks at you, water just covering your breasts. 

You grab the soap and lather it on his chest, making sure to be gentle with your touch. You can feel his muscles tensing under your fingertips as you run over them. You carefully cup water in your hands to rinse him, raking the suds out of his hair. Kylo sighs in relief when you put the soap down, finally. He couldn’t take anymore of this. You were touching him all over but not where he wanted. 

But you weren’t done. Tentatively, you place a hand on the inside of his thigh. “Can I touch here?” You point to his manhood. Kylo nods eagerly. He was just about to start begging if you hadn’t asked. 

“Oh fuck,” He curses, when you wrap your hand around him. Gently, you stroke him up and down. Kylo lets out a loud moan when you circle your thumb over the head, precum oozing into the water. What were you doing? Suddenly you stop, and quickly get out of the tub. 

“What the hell? Y/N!” Kylo slapped his hand on the water, splashing you. 

“I’m sorry! I don’t know what I’m doing,” You explain. This was where your confidence ended, you felt like you had took it too far. Now you were lost, and clearly out of your comfort zone. You wrap a towel around you and leave the bathroom, to get some air. 

In his anger Kylo gains the strength to get out of the tub and runs after you, dripping water all over the floor. He quickly captures you in his arms, “Bedroom, now,” He growls. You obey and he follows you behind, snatching the towel from your body and using it to dry off. 

“Kylo are you sure? You’re still hurt,” You turn around to look at him. 

Kylo sighs, “Only if you want this, I’ll make love to you but only if you’re ready.” 

You take a deep breath, “I am.” You needed to stop chasing around it, you were turned on enough as it is. 

With strength you didn’t think he had, Kylo swoops you in his arms, carrying you the rest of the way to his room. He gently lays you down on the bed, before crawling on top of you. It was really happening, neither of you could believe it. 

Kylo enjoyed kissing you and exploring your body as he warmed you up. It was everything that he had dreamed and so much more. He could never imagine the sweet sounds you’d make in his head, the way you’d squirm your legs, or how you’d grab ahold of one of his horns to pull him into a kiss. And he made sure to tell you as well, “My love, you’re sweeter than any dream.” 

He made sure to capture your mouth in a kiss as he entered you, to distract you from the initial discomfort. “Are you okay?” He made sure to ask before he began to move. When you nodded he braced his arms besides you, and began to slowly slide his body against yours with gentle thrusts. 

“I don’t know if I’ll ever get enough of this,” Kylo warns you, before letting out a groan. He never thought that he could feel this close to you, with your bodies united as one as you moved in sync to reach an ultimate pleasure. 

Though he had said it before, in many different ways. It was the first time Kylo was able to put the right words to his thoughts. “I love you,” He said, speaking against your lips. 

“I love you too,” You breathed, smiling joyously at him. 

“Ah!” Kylo hissed, as he approached his release. “I’m close,” He warned you. 

“Me too,” You quickly reply, before letting out a whimper. Kylo snakes his arm behind you so that he can hold you even closer, as you grip onto his shoulders. His wings fully extend as he comes, a subconscious reaction. He rubs the crux of your thighs so you follow him shortly, with a happy sigh. Kylo pulls out, but still keeps you close to him as he lays on his side, moving you with him. 

“You are the light of my life,” He strokes the side of your face. 

“And you are the love of my life,” You say, not realizing the weight behind your words. Though, you do mean what you said. You couldn’t imagine loving someone this much. Kylo doesn’t even know what to say to that, so he just kisses you softly. 

He holds his face in his hands and looks into your eyes. He smiles, and rests his forehead against yours, nuzzling your cheek with his nose. He was relieved to hear so say that, because there was no other way that he’d rather spend his life than with you in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

It was late at night when he had returned from the latest of his trips to see his beautiful`wife laying butt naked in their bed. Kylo had left for a few days to sell in a market place a few villages over, where no one would recognize him. He hated leaving you behind, but he needed you to stay so that you could water the plants. 

A heatwave left it unbearably hot at night, so that you couldn’t sleep with clothes and much else besides a thin sheet that only covered half of your body. He was almost tempted to wake you, hands itching to run along your bare skin. But Kylo was tired and he just wanted to sleep next to you. He opened the window and sprinkled a small pouch on the windowsill, so that a cool breeze would flow through the room. 

He shed his cloaks that hid his wings and horns, wings happy to unfurl and stretch. It was uncomfortable for him, but having them be visible just was not an option. Though you always reassured him that he wasn’t a monster, he knew that strangers wouldn’t be as forgiving to his inhuman traits and he wouldn’t be able to make money to take care of you. 

He laid naked besides you and slid in the bed so that he could wrap himself around you from behind, pulling the sheets over you. “Kylo?” You mumbled sleepily, as you feel his sudden warmth against you. 

“Shh, to back to sleep princess,” Kylo hushed you. He smiles when he feels you put your hand over his that’s resting on your midsection, before you go back to sleep. He loved you so much, he hated that he had to leave again next weekend. Nights without you were lonely and he could hardly sleep, usually staying awake until he just passed out. 

Even though he was tired, he forces himself to get up early so he can surprise you. While he laid awake those nights alone he thought of all the things that he could do for you when he got back, and he wholeheartedly planned on completing them. He didn’t want you to even lift a finger today. 

You’re pleasantly surprised to wake up to the smell of breakfast and coffee, just freshly brewed for you when you wake up in the morning. He makes it just the way you like it too, even though it’s something he’s never asked he memorized how to do it after watching you do it a few times. You take your first sip of coffee and you almost choke when you realize Kylo’s wearing an apron, and nothing else underneath.   
He can feel your eyes on his back side and he looks behind his shoulder smirking at you, “Can’t get enough of me can you,” He flirts. 

“Of course not, that’s why I married you,” You saunter over to him to give him a kiss, before you slide your hand lower to lightly smack his ass. 

“Y/N don’t distract me, I’m trying not to burn our eggs.”

“What distraction? Does this distract you?” You tease, as you place your hand under the front of his apron. The inch lower and lower, until you’re lazily stroking his member. 

Kylo almost doubles over, “Fuck,” he groans, leaning over the stove top. 

“Hmm I missed you,” You purr, pressing up against his back as you continue teasing him. You knew he needed more to truly get off, this was just enough to get him hard. You chuckled as you watched the fabric of his apron rise. Achieving your goal you release him, kissing his neck before you walk back to the table, swaying your hips cause you know he’s watching. 

He wants to drop what he’s doing, to get you back for your torturous teasing but he couldn’t let you ruin his plans. He was going to finish his nice and romantic gesture and then...then he could have his fun with you. But of course, he’d still growl “Tease,” at you so that you knew what was coming later. It served as a warning.

You smirked as you watched Kylo angrily squeeze fresh oranges, grumbling about something under his breath. You learned quickly in your relationship that you loved to tease him, it get him all riled up so that he’d end up fucking you thoroughly later. It was nice when he was gentle too, but you knew he restrained himself and frankly you preferred his more animalistic side. He had plenty of time to be sweet and loving after he made you come. 

Of course, your teasing didn’t stop there. While you ate breakfast you made sure to lick your lips slowly many times, as well as taking a dollop of whipped cream and sucking it into your mouth. “So good,” You moaned. 

Kylo was completely rigid, knuckles white as he tightly clenched his fork. He probably was baring his fangs at you too, you knew he hated when you teased him like this when he was trying to do something sweet for you. Still, you did it anyways. He never would’ve guessed that you were such a little minx, underneath the warm smiles you gave him. And as frustrating as it was, he fucking loved it. You knew that too, which was why you never stopped. 

He had to slap your hand away when it wandered up from it’s place on his knee, narrowing his eyes when you pouted at him. “If you be a good girl and finish your breakfast, just maybe I’ll reward you,” He lowers his voice, and it’s his turn to make you flustered. 

You loved it when he got vulgar, it was exhilarating and it made you soak your panties. You nod, and doing what he says you quietly finish your breakfast. You loved playing these little games, delving into your darkest fantasies. 

“Finished?” He points to your mostly empty plate. 

“Mhm,” You replied. 

“Good,” Kylo smiled darkly at you. He got out of his chair and before you could get out of yours, you were being carried to the bedroom. He plopped you down on the unmade sheets, taking off your robe and discarding it on the floor. His apron was off in seconds, falling on top of your robe. “Are you ready for your reward?” He cooed, lovingly stroking your cheek. 

You nodded. “Open,” He said, thumb resting on your bottom lip. He leans down to give you a quick open mouth kiss before he scoots closer to you, his hard cock inches from your face. You lick your lips at the sight of it, keeping your mouth open to receive him. 

He only gives you a little taste, just letting you suck on the tip. You look like an absolute angel when you look up at him, making it hard to believe that you were the same little minx from before. You reach up to stroke the rest of him, to take more of him in your mouth, but he slaps that hand away. He lets you suck a little bit longer before pulling out, any longer and he’d be at your mercy. 

“It’s my turn to taste you now, my little minx.” He twirls a lock of your hair around his finger, giving it a light tug before he lets go. 

“Please,” You say. 

Kylo’s hand is on your hip as his other hand spreads your legs, he doesn’t waste a second more before diving in. He licks a broad stripe up your cunt, before settling to kiss your clit. He suckles it so that you arch your hips, growling at your taste. “I could eat you all day, make you come until your legs are shaking, would you like that?” 

“No!” You whine. 

“What do you want then, use your words.” 

“I want you to fuck me, hard,” You breathe. 

“I should’ve known you were going to say that, you just love my cock don’t you princess?” Kylo smirks. 

“Yes, now please just stick it in,” You rush out, Kylo chuckles at that, before giving you just exactly what you want. His slams into you roughly without warning, beginning a rough pace as he sawed into you. 

“Ugh, feels so good,” You moaned. You reached up to grab his horns, pulling him down for a messy kiss. His hand on your hip slid up to knead your breast, enjoying the softness of you in his hand. He’d do this all day with you and it very well could happen, but he knew this round wouldn’t last very long. Both of you were so pent up after not seeing each other after the past few days.

“I know it does, I can feel your cunt dripping around me. There’s nothing better,” He groans, hair falling over his eyes. He’d never get over this feeling, how well your body fit with his. It was meant to be. “I’m cumming,” He warns, as he spills his load inside you. He slips out and his mouth is back on your clit, and he feels you cum on his tongue moments later. “Ahh, so good,” He sighs. 

“Kylo I really missed you,” You tell him, lifting your head up from where it was resting on his chest. 

“I know angel, I missed you too,” He pets your hair. 

“No, I don’t think you do know. I can’t stand it when your gone, it feels so lonely.” 

“Why haven’t you told me this before,” Kylo looks concerned. 

“I just didn’t want to be clingy, take your job away from you.” You explain.

“Y/N, you’re much more important to me than my job, the only reason I do it is so that I can provide for us.” 

After that conversation, Kylo doesn’t leave for the weekend. Instead, you invest your savings in a market stall for him at your local market so he can stay close by. He can’t believe you did that for him, he was so lucky to have you in his life. Without you, he’d certainly be lost. 

You and Kylo finally fully settle down together, and you even get pregnant. He says it’s a gene in his family, and it skips a generation. He never thought it was possible to love you more, but his heart for you grows ten times as he watches you become a mom. It was a beautiful transformation, seeing your belly swell as you became even more of a goddess than you were. 

It’s a boy, and you both decide on the name Anakin. He has black hair like his father, and crystal blue eyes. He’s an absolute angel just like his mother, even more so with the little black wings that sprout from his back. Kylo feels bad that he passed that on, he doesn’t want his son to share those traits. But you both love him more than anything, just the way he is.   
“I love you darling,” Kylo says, as he watches you cradle a sleeping Anakin in your arms. 

There would never be any doubt, that the two of you were utterly and irreversibly in love. Happy days waited for you in your future, with a loving family in tow.


	10. A White Christmas

“I’m so excited for Christmas!” You said to Kylo with a big grin on your face.

Kylo smiled, he loved seeing you excited for this. Even if he didn’t care much for the holiday himself, he loved seeing you happy. But he was actually looking forward to it this year, as he was spending it with you. Before the holiday made him bitter, it meant everyone was with their families and he was alone. He tried to live the day normally, yet annoyingly everything would be closed.

“Oh I hope it snows this year, that would be so nice,” You continued to ramble. That gave Kylo an idea, maybe he could give that to you. He had never really given a gift to anyone on Christmas before, though he gave you plenty of gifts ever since you got together.

“What do you think Kylo?” Though you didn’t mind doing most of the talking you did want his input.

“Hmm that sounds lovely darling,” Kylo hums; giving you a soft smile. He pats his thigh gesturing you to sit on his lap, he liked having you close. “That’s better,” He sighed; feeling you settle against him.

You turned to face him, peppering kisses on his jaw as one of your hands went up to stroke his horns. Kylo purred and leaned into your touch, “What would I do without you?” He shook his head.

“I think you’d manage.” You thought realistically, Kylo was stronger than he believed.

“No, I wouldn’t. Without you I’d be just as much of a monster as I look,” He sad sadly.

“Kylo...for the last time I told you already you don’t look like a monster,” You frowned, lightly smacking his chest.

“I don’t understand you Y/N, you must really be an angel,” Kylo shook his head. He wanted to believe you he really did, but he was already insecure about his appearance long before he met you. With these new...additions he felt as ugly as he knew he was on the inside. Yet you’d continue to say such things, it made him want to cry. You were so loving towards him and his heart could barely take it.

“I know you don’t believe you, so it looks like I’m going to have to show you.” You adjusted to straddling him, pulling apart his robe to kiss down his exposed chest.

“Y/N, _oh princess_ …” Kylo’s eyes went wide as he saw what you were doing. He went to stop you as you kneeling front of him, untying his robe but you shooed his hand away.

“No Kylo, you need to know how perfect you are,” You looked up at him.

“I-” Kylo’s voice broke. He couldn’t even think of words to say, _she thinks I’m perfect?_

You fished his cock out of his underwear, giving him a few strokes before he got hard. Kylo whimpered as you began to kiss along his length, looking up at him with love in your eyes. “So perfect, my love,” You admonished him. You kissed the tip before taking him in your mouth, swirling your tongue around the head and then swallowing his length.

Kylo let out a broken moan, fat tears sliding down his cheeks. He almost couldn’t look at him as you bobbed on his cock, hand caressing his inner thigh. You began sucking harder, increasing your speed which made Kylo buck his hips into your mouth and allowed you to take him even deeper.

“Oh gods Y/N, I love you, I love you so much,” He began repeating over and over, saying I love you like a mantra.

You stopped for a moment to say something to him, “I love you too, you’re an amazing person and you make me so happy - I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else. Don’t forget that,” You reminded him. As you spoke you fisted your hand around his cock, tightly pumping it just the way he liked.

Kylo nodded at you, sucking in a breath as more tears flowed. He was a mess right now, crying and about to cum he was starting to believe your words. All that mattered was that he was loved, he couldn’t forget that.

“Good,” You smiled. You finished him off with your mouth, taking him as deep as your throat would allow and feeling his cum run down the back of your throat. He came with a choked sob mixed with a moan as he whispered your name. He fell back against the chair, a lazy grin forming on his face as he began to process what just happened.

You cupped his face and gave him a kiss as his arms and wings wrap around you. He picks you up in his arms and starts taking you to the bedroom. You give him a look of confusion.

“Oh you thought we were done did you? Princess don’t start something you can’t finish,” Kylo chuckled.

The month of December rolled on, and it was getting close to Christmas. You sighed as you looked out in the window, yet again no snow. You just wanted the ground to be covered in white, everything was so much cozier and made the holiday that much more fun.

What you didn’t know was that Kylo had you covered, he had found a special spell to make it snow just around his house and was excited to surprise you christmas morning. Of course, that wasn’t his only gift. No, that was nowhere near enough to show his appreciation for you. He planned on filling the entire area under the tree with gifts, all for you. It was way over the top and you had warned him not to go overboard, but he loved you and he didn’t care. He liked to spoil you.

He waved an invisibility charm over his pile of wrapped presents, the wrapping was less pretty but it was inside that counted. For his first christmas with you, he wanted to make it the best one that you’d ever had even if he had no idea what he was really doing. Kylo had gone as far as doing research on the holiday, trying to figure out just what people did and what types of gifts to get you.

He was really getting into it too, he had so much fun decorating the tree with you. The two of you went out and picked ornaments and decorations together, and seeing it come together was so much fun. It made him feel like a real couple, doing stuff together and decorating his house--it was something he never even dreamed could happen.

Meanwhile you were more nervous about Kylo’s gift, he insisted that you didn’t get him anything but you couldn’t do that when you already had a feeling he was going to go all out so that wasn’t an option. You had a few safer options, some new shirts with spaces for his wings cut out, a nice wine, crystals that you saw him eyeing, and some more candles for his alter. And then there was your risky gift, that you weren’t sure that you were ready to give. You put kept that one at the bottom of your drawer, you weren’t even sure if you wanted to put it under the tree--but it was wrapped.

Christmas morning came after a nice romantic dinner and a long session of lovemaking the night before. This year Kylo was actually grateful that everything was closed, because then he didn’t have to go and work and he could spend the week with you. He woke up a few hours earlier than you to cast his spell, before slipping back in bed besides you undetected.

“Kylo! Kylo wake up it’s snowing outside,” You gasped. You peered out the window with a grin on your face, snow was falling and the ground was completely covered.

“Why yes it is darling,” Kylo smiled, rubbing his eyes as he adjusted to the light.

“Wait...did you do this?” He didn’t seem very surprised after all.

Kylo just smirked, confirming your guess. “Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!” You gave him a great big hug and kissed all over his face.

“Let’s go outside and play in it!” You jumped up and down like a little kid. You loved the snow and then afterwards you could have hot chocolate and it’d be so cozy.

“Hold on princess, shouldn’t we open the presents first?” He was too excited to wait and see your reaction.

“Oh right, oh wow today’s gonna be great I can tell,” You say excitedly. You hold Kylo’s hand as you walk over to the living room, a skip in your step and smile on your face. Kylo is smirking to himself as he trails behind you, just waiting for your reaction.

“Oh my god, Kylo! You didn’t!” You exclaimed; gasping at the sheer volume of presents under the tree and they weren’t from you so they must all be from him.

“Looks like Santa decided to pay you visit Y/N,” Kylo joked.

“I can’t believe you did this,” You shook your head. Kylo wrapped his arms around you from behind, nestling his chin against your shoulder.

“You should it’s because I love you,” He kissed your cheek.

“Kylo…” You whined. “I didn’t get nearly as many gifts for you!”

“I thought I told you not to get me any gifts at all,” Kylo frowned. He didn’t want you to go through the trouble, you were more than enough for him on your own.

You only shrugged, playfully sticking your tongue out at him. Kylo laughed, “Here, why don’t you open this one?” He handed one of your gifts to you.

That went on for a good while as you took turns opening gifts, Kylo running out of presents far before you. There were lots of kisses shared amongst gratuitous thank you’s, both of you feeling like you couldn’t thank one another enough. You felt completely overwhelmed with love and spoiled with all of the things Kylo got you, he really did make you feel like a princess.

“This is just too much I can’t believe you got me all of this, when am I even going to wear this?” You picked up a red dress, much finer attire than what you needed and much less fabric than you needed for the season.

“You could wear it now, I thought it’d be perfect for you,” Kylo purred. You tended to dress quite modestly but he really wanted to see you in something like this.

You eyed the fabric carefully, “Okay...but only for you.”

Kylo grinned, this gift was something the both of you could enjoy and he was excited to see you in it. He knew it was going to fit perfectly on you, he had even put a spell on it to ensure it did and he couldn’t wait.

When you go through your drawer trying to find the undergarments to go with the dress you run into your last present. Maybe it was a sign that it was time, you just hoped he’d go for it. You placed the small box on the dresser as you put on the dress, hiding it behind your back as you went to show Kylo.

“Oh princess, you look so good--almost too good in fact...I don’t know if I can handle that thing on you.” Kylo eyes you hungrily, standing up and stalking towards you. His hands were out like he was about to grab you and tear the dress off of you. He had that dark glimmer in his eye…

“Wait a minute, I forgot I have one more gift for you,” You revealed the small present behind your back. You handed it to him, and he stared at it curiously. “Open it!”

Kylo tore off the wrapping paper, finding another box inside. He flipped it open, to see a golden ring. His heart leapt to his throat, “Y/N,” He looked at you through teary eyes only to see you kneeling in front of him.

“I know it’s a little untraditional, but I don’t think we’re a traditional kind of couple. Kylo will you marry me?” You got down on one knee.

“I can’t believe you...yes!” He shook his head, a great big toothy grin on his face. You leaped up to give him a hug.

“Oh yay! I’m so happy, I was worried you would say no,” You wrap your arms around his neck.

“Darling, I would never say no to you…” Kylo looked into your eyes.

“Merry Christmas Kylo,” You grinned.

“Merry Christmas Y/N, or should I say future Mrs. Ren,” Kylo smiled back at you, already looking forward to the Christmases to come.


End file.
